04 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.20 Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Okruchy życia" - dramat obyczajowy prod. francuskiej (1969) 11.30 Kwadrans na kawę 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Tylko u nas - prezentacja najciekawszych programów Telewizji Edukacyjnej 12.55 Temat dnia: Polonia w Europie Zachodniej 13.00 "Triumf cywilizacji zachodniej" (7): "Nowe światy" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.55 O poezji... - Z Tadeuszem Malakiem 14.10 Teleplastikon 14.35 Kultura i my: To trzeba zobaczyć 14.45 Odpowiem na każde pytanie 15.00 Euroturystyka: Wśród nietoperzy 15.15 Szkola żon: Porzucona? 15.35 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.55 Jaka szkola? Co z wychowaniem estetycznym? 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Ciuchcia - program dla najmłodszych oraz film z serii "Tao, Tao" 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Triumf cywilizacji zachodniej" (13-ost.)- serial dok. prod. angielskiej 18.20 Prawo i bezprawie - program rzecznika praw obywatelskich 18.40 Flamenco - pokaz tańca flamenco 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper i jego przyjaciele 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Okruchy życia" - film fab. prod. francuskiej 21.45 Program publicystyczny 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Historia Hollywood" (4): "Western" - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 23.55 Koncert Jessie Norman 0.50 Siódemka w Jedynce: "Jacques Jati - śladami pana Hulot" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 1.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" -serial animowany dla dzieci 9.10 Benny Hill- angielski program rozrywkowy 9.40 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Międzynarodowe warsztaty muzyczne i jazzowe - Puławy '92 10.30 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Świat Sportu - magazyn publicystyki sportowej 16.55 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 "Kate i Allie" (13) - angielski serial komediowy 17.45 Penelopy - żony polityków 18.00-21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Benny Hill- angielski program rozrywkowy 22.15 "Plac Hiszpański" (1) - serial obyczajowy (5 odc.) prod. włoskiej (1991) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Studio Sport: Finał Pucharu Davisa 1.10 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.50 Program dnia 7.55 Msza św. Barbórkowa - transmisja z Rydutłowych 15.00 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - film dla dzieci 15.30 Kino Trójki: "Riviera" - serial filmowy 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 Studio Regionalne 16.20 "Po drugiej stronie ekranu" - program Andrzeja Sobka (wydanie pożegnalne) 16.50 Studio Regionalne 17.00 Petersburska rewia na lodzie 17.50 Studio Regionalne (od godz. 18.00-21.00 Program Regionalny również w "Dwójce") 18.00 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 "Studio pod bukiem" - magazyn red. opolskiej 19.00 "Reklama - reklamy" - konkurs 19.30 Losowanie nagród Konkuesu XXXV-lecia TV Katowice 19.40 Gazeta domowa 19.50 Ulice Śląska 20.00 Kino Trójki: "Czwarte piętro" (2) - sensacyjny film fab. prod. ang. 21.00 Spotkanie z kierownictem OTV Katowice: konferencja prasowa 21.30 "Cafe Cabaret": Kabaret Pietrzaka 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.05 Ornette Coleman (USA) - saksofon z zespołem "Prime Time" gośćmi WOSPRiTV 23.00 "Jubilatka" - reportaż Jerzego Łuczaka o kopalni "Rydułtowy" (300 lat istnienia) 23.15 Akademia jazzowa 0.00 Pożegnanie Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beauttful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Inny świat — serial 16.15 Santa Barbara — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Więzy rodzinne — serial 20.30 Code 3 21.00 Allen Nation — serial sf 22.00 Supergwiazdy zapasów 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night—infor.muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Gwiazdy rapu 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — teledyski na życzenie telewidzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Koncert Paula Simona 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Historia zespołu Guns N'Roses 0.30 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 4.00 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny SERIALE: 8.45 Owen Marshall 9.45 Bogaci i piękni 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny SERIALE: 12.30 Młody i namiętny 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieidów 15.00 Quincy 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Ryzykowne! — telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 Melodia z rodzinnych stron — koncert muzyki ludowej 21.15 Zamek na Whersee — serial 22.15 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji — kronika kryminalna 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Drei Schwedinnen in Obernbayern (Trzy Szwedki w Górnej Bawarii) — film erot. RFN, 1977 1.45 Tutti Frutti — erot. teleshow 2.35 Ehepaarsucht Gleichgesinntes — film erot. RFN, 1969 3.55 Drei Schwedinnen in Obernbayern (powt. z godz. 24.00) 5.30 Po godzinach — amer. magazyn dla mężczyzn Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Traumreisen (powt.) 9.30 Das imperium — Die Colbys (powt.) 10.20 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! (powt.) 11.10 Wolffs Revier (powt.) 12.00 Koło fortuny, po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. 15.05 Das imperium — Die Colbys — serial famil. USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA 17.05 Idź na całość! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.40 Losowanie wygranych NKL 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Top Secret! (Ściśle tajne) — komedia USA, 1984 22.00 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 — rozgrywki Bundesligi 23.00 Sexgrusse aus dem Lederhoschen — film erot. RFN, 1974 0.25 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 0.30 Electric Blue (powt. z czwartku) 1.10 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 (powt. z godz. 22.00) 2.10 Schreinemakers live (powt.) 3.10 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens (powt. z godz. 13.35) 4.00 Das imperium — Die Colbys (powt. z godz. 15.05) 4.50 Cagney and Lacey (powt. z godz. 16.00) 5.40 Geh aufs Ganze! (powt. z godz. 17.05) Pro 7 5.40 Vegas — serial krym. USA 6.30 Vicki — serial komed. USA 6.50 Trick 7 — seriale anim. (powt.) 8.30 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.20 Reich des Friedens (Peaceable Kingdom) — serial famil. USA, 1989 10.20 Das Mädchen ohne Pyjama — komedia RFN, 1957 12.05 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.55 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.25 Perry Mason — serial detek. USA 14.20 Der Freibeuter (Master of Ballantrae) — film przyg. USA, 1953 15.50 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.40 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 18.35 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.05 Eddie Dodd — Anwalt aus Leidenschaft — serial krym. USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 Eine Faust geht nach Westen (Occhio alia penna) — włoski western, 1980 21.50 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 22.00 Mike Hammer — serial krym. USA 23.00 John Christie; der Frauenwrger von London (10 Rillington Place) — ang. film krym., 1970 1.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 1.10 Gliniarz i prokurator (powt.) 2.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 2.10 Collmacht zum Mord (powt.) 3.40 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 3.50 Perry Mason (powt.) 4.40 The Champions — ang. serial sensac. Tele 5 6.35 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 7.00 Bim barn bino — program dla dzieci 9.25 Obok nas — serial 9.50 Wieczorny zmierzch — serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.50 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim barn bino — program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.15 Wildcat 16.40 Igranie z ogniem 17.05 Obok nas (powt.) 17.30 Wieczorny zmierzch (powt.) 18.00 Broń prawa 18.50 Wiadomości 19.05 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.35 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol — serial 21.05 Do wyjaśnienia: Ludzie, media, machinacje 21.30 Ring wolny! — mag. sportów obronnych 22.30 Walka z mafią — serial 23.25 L'Ammutlamiento (Bunt) — wł. film fab., 1961 1.05 Wiadomości 1.35 Teatr grozy Raya Bradburyego — serial 2.00 P.O.P. — mag. muz. 3.00 Verhngnis auf Bestellung (Destiny to Order) — film fab. USA (powt.) 4.40 Dick Barton at Bay — ang. film fab. (powt.) 5.40 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 6.05 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 9.00 Futbol amerykański NFL, Seattle — Denver 11.00 Grand Prix Audi 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Międzynarodowy triathlon we Francji 13.30 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Phoenix w Japonii 15.30 Wyścig kolarski 6-dniowy, Grenoble 16.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna — migawki 17.30 Squash, otwarty turniej w Niemczech 18.30 Piłka nożna w Holandii 19.00 Futbol amerykański NFL — przegląd tygodnia 19.30 Gillette World Sports Special — wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 21.00 Tenis, Nagroda Fuji, Ivan Lendl — Stefan Edberg w Dsseldorfie — na żywo 23.00 Zawodowy kicboxing w Tajlandii 24.00 Koszykówka NBA — przegląd tygodnia 0.30 Koszykówka NBA, San Antonio-Portland Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Jeździectwo, Mistrzostwa Wspólnoty Europejskiej — retransmisja 10.30 Narciarstwo 12.00 Eurofun — magazyn 12.30 Narciarstwo 13.30 Piłka nożna, eliminacje do Mistrzostw Świata 1994 15.00 Trans World Sport — magazyn 16.00 Tenis, magazyn turniejów ATP 17.00 Piłka nożna, Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata, półfinał 18.00 Narciarstwo 19.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 Eurosport news 1 — aktualności 20.30 Tenis, finał Pucharu Davisa w Fort Worth w Teksasie — na żywo od godz. 21.00 0.30 Eurosport—news 2 — aktualności z wieczora 1.00 Zakończenie programu Rosyjskie Uniwersytety 18:00 Program dnia 18:05 Novosti 18:25 Telegazeta 18:30 Debata - program z udziałem posłów i senatorów 19:05 Program filmowy dla dzieci: Opowieść o rusałce Amelce (8), Maurycy i Hawrnek (8) oraz Lis Leon (7) 19:30 Piosenki na życzenie (tel. 386-68) 19:45 Spokój - film fab. 21:10 Vesti-4 (9), TV Buda Powodowo oraz Novosti Biznes 21:25 Serwis informacyjny Rossija, sport oraz prognoza pogody 21:40 Ptaki burzy - rep. 21:55 Pożegnanie i program na tydzień 22:00 Ostankino-4 Rosyjskie Regionalne 18:00 Novosti 18:25 Telegazeta 18:35 Debata - program z udziałem posłów i senatorów 19:00 Zakończenie programu